Life Happens
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Three tragic indents happen in a matter of years to send Gohan into an emotion mess. Trunk’s, his friend becomes something more. One Shot.


Title: Life Happens

Pairing: Gohan/Trunks

Rating: M for sex (Yaoi)

Summary: Three tragic indents happen in a matter of years to send Gohan into an emotion mess. Trunk's, his friend becomes something more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or the characters.

Enjoy! Comments, Opinions (-+) are welcome and encouraged. 

--------

Just when everyone had finally settled to the fact that Goku wouldn't be returning, and that the Dragon really had meant 100 years. Pan was 16 at the time, just one day before the anniversary of Gohan and Videl. Videl had hung up the phone with I'll see you in a couple hours. Previous to that Gohan had told her to wait there was a major storm, and the Capsule Corp pilots couldn't promise a 100 percent safe flight, mater of fact, they couldn't even promise 10 percent. But she had insisted. Not but an hour after the phone had been hung up Trunk's had show up in his office without a word, just an immediate hug. Shortly after the news came that the plane had gone down, leaving a pregnant Videl of 4 months, and 2 pilots dead. Gohan was shaking violently, 3 strikes in just a year. It took a box a tissue, and two hours of Trunks holding Gohan before he could even manage to call Pan. Some where in that time Bulma, and Vegeta had appeared in the office.

Two years later Pan, now a shockingly pretty lady of 18 had left her tomboy years behind. She had come home to the little flat her father and her had moved to a little under a year ago. Flicking on the lamplight she had found her father Gohan 42, and Trunks 31 in an embrace of tender kisses. Who had started it, she never asked. When Trunks had left, Pan had said simply Mother would want you to be happy. Gohan replied there would never be another woman like her.

For six months after that neither man spoke more than business to the other, however, each harbored a secret longing for the other. Another six months found the two dating, and soon it led to teasing with hands and tongues. Pan had again found the two in embrace of tender kisses, however, this time with the light on. When Trunks had left that night, Pan smiled, and again told her Father that Mother would want you to be happy. After seeing her fathers face, quickly she added. Even if it is another man that makes you happy. All Gohan could do was nod his head towards his daughter and smile.

Pan was the only one that knew of the two, and kept it as their secret.

--------

Trunk's, turning 33, had a note on his desk from Gohan telling him to meet him at his house at 5 pm. Trunk's gnawed on pencils for the last two hours at his desk watching the clock. Finally at 4:30 having had enough of waiting, he got up and walked out. He told his secretary he was taking an early leave even if it was only 30 minutes, and that he wouldn't be into work tomorrow. She took quick note, and he was gone.

Gohan opened the door in a pair of ruffed up jeans, white t-shirt, and an apron. "Your early." He kissed Trunks on the cheek.

"I sat in that office as long as I could contain myself." Trunks smiled, and undid his tie. "Pan with my sister again?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, and your birthday present is on…" Gohan paused for effect. "OUR bed." He emphasized our, then smiled and turned to head back to the kitchen. "I've got to finish in the kitchen before I can join you."

Trunks watched Gohan return to the kitchen. My birthday present is on our bed. Our bed, he said it to himself at least 10 times. He shrugged it off thinking it must have been a mistake. He opened the door to Gohan's room, and there on the bed was the tiniest box. He sat on the bed holding the box, tempted much like a kid at Christmas to open it, but instead he stared at it wondering.

Gohan turned off the burners, and covered the pots. He leaned on the doorframe, and watched Trunks. His voice was barely above a whisper, almost afraid to break the silence. "It is what is inside…" After Trunk's had broken eye contact with the box, Gohan had joined him in sitting on the bed.

Trunk's smiled, and returned to the box. Slowly he opened it. Before he could see what was inside of it, he looked again to Gohan. "You know you didn't have to get me anything, you are enough."

Gohan laughed. "Good then, you'll like the gift."

Trunk's now more curious about the box, opened it completely, and then returned his eyes. What he saw was a golden band; a twinkle in his eye let Gohan know he'd seen it. He didn't need the question, or to give an answer his eye twinkle had been enough.

Gohan leaned in taking the box from him, and slid the band onto Trunk's finger while managing a passionate kiss. Trunk's held onto the kiss for as long as he could manage to not breath then slowly he slid to saddle Gohan's lap. Once they had their breath back Trunk's started a second kiss, pulling Gohan as close to him as possible. Trunk's wanted every bit of Gohan, and thus far was proving to get what he wanted.

Gohan slowly pulled their kiss into tiny moments of passion before finishing it off. "We've got…"

Trunk's pouted he didn't want to hear that they had to stop. He adverted Gohan's attention as he slid a hand over his imprisoned erection. "Got to what?"

Gohan groaned, and suddenly dinner or company wasn't important. "Nothing." His voice was a whimper.

Trunk's found his hand making quick work of undoing buttons, and unzipping zippers. His hand worked gently over Gohan, as he pressed himself closer. His lips close to Gohan's ear. "Please, today, now, I want you inside of me." His voice was pleading. He took a deep breath finding himself very aroused just from pleasing his partner. He nipped at Gohan's ear lob.

Gohan found his grip in the sheets becoming extremely firm as Trunk's took his cock into his hand, the breath on his ear. Those words, that pleading request, and oh how much he wanted to give it to Trunks. Gnawing at the back of his mind he knew they had company coming. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips thrust up, how he wanted, and curse making plans. He had to try again, no they could wait. He released his hold, and tore at Trunk's pants. Ripping them off so he could get what he wanted, restraint he could no longer manage, and soon found his hand working gently on Trunk's cock.

Trunk's crashed their lips together again. Gohan took quickly to his kiss, their tongues dancing in a twisted duet. Every so often their hands brushed against either other, as they stroked the others cock. So tantalizingly close, Gohan tore himself from pleasuring Trunk's long enough for him to reach into the near by dresser to get the lubricant. Trunk's had that twinkle again and arched up enough, his body was begging for more, for everything.

Gohan had coated his fingers down, and slowly slid one into Trunk's, just the tip. Slowly all of it, then he wiggled it, and spun circles tracing the inner wall. It was warm and tight, and oh how much he wanted his cock to be in there instead of his finger. He watched Trunk's squirm, and when he released the breath he held Gohan inserted a second scissoring this time, stretching Trunk's, preparing him for what they both wanted. Trunk's gasped his back forming a full arch, almost a pant, he took the lubricant from Gohan's free hand, and poured a good amount into his palm, and returned to stroking Gohan. Three fingers Gohan had in Trunk's, and he'd found that special spot, Trunk's could barely function in pleasing Gohan. Gohan pulled his fingers out one by one, and placed both hands on Trunks hips, lifting him up. He situated them both. So natural it felt even if this was a first for them both. The tip of Gohan's cock was at the entrance of Trunks.

Trunks whimpered. "More."

Gohan slowly let Trunk's down, watching his face, every expression. They both held their breath for equal amounts of time before managing to breath. All the way in neither moved, both adjusting.

Warm and tight, more, I want more. This feels so good. Gohan moaned thinking to himself.

Trunk's bit his lip at the first wave of pain that followed by complete pleasure. Wanting more, it felt so very good to feel him inside. The wait was well worth it.

Gohan couldn't handle the pause any longer. He looked in Trunk's eyes, and then took a hold of his hips. Between the two they found a dizzying, painful, and explosive pace of pure ecstasy. Gohan had taken the length of Trunk's back into his hold, as Trunk's made for another lip crashing kiss.

Sweet slick, and entranced with the pace they were keeping they would feel it two weeks from Sunday, and then some. Their passions drove them further, shifting just enough to let the dire douse between them. With the final throw of Trunk's head, the band that held his hair, fell out, scattered, and messy already, but no longer contained. He screamed Gohan's name again, and again every muscle tightening as he came.

Gohan with one stern call of his name drove himself deep inside, the mere feeling of Trunk's sent him to ride it out, to finish.

Shaking, they didn't move, didn't kiss, they just entranced themselves into the others gaze breathing heavily. When they found themselves again they slid apart, neither commenting on what explosion they'd just set off.

Trunk's giggled, and held up his pants breaking the air between them. "I hope you have a pair I can borrow to go home in…"

"I don't see why your going to their house, when you are already home… But if you insist your pants are in the closet next to mine." Gohan had a puzzling look, laced in a forced smile.

Trunks looked a Gohan. There he was again summarizing like he lived here, like it was silly to go back to his parent's house. "But…" He started, and then stood up making his way to the closet. Sure enough there was his pants, he turned almost putting himself in the closet. Off to the side were several boxes marked with his name.

"Shower first before you dress?" Gohan was sure from the look in Trunk's eyes that he was finally catching on.

Still a little on the dumb side Trunk's grabbed fresh pants and shirts for them both. "I really live here? In this room? With you?" He strung those small thoughts together.

"Yes, really you do live here with me, and in this room." Gohan swept him off his feet, and carried him clothing in hand to the shower.

Having no protest, and had a cat sized grin spread across Trunk's face. "I Love You!"

"I Love You! Happy Birthday." Gohan sat him on the toilet seat, while he fixed them a shower.

--------

Pan walked up the grassy lawn up to her and dad's flat. She saw Chi Chi, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma sitting on the porch.

Goten sighed, as he lazily was leaned back on one of the frames. "Told us a time, and he won't even the door… Some brother of mine."

Chi Chi shoot him a 'don't start that again' look.

Bulma approached Pan. "Do you think Trunk's liked his birthday present?" It was whispered so only Pan could hear.

Pan giggled. "The doors lock, and no ones answering… I take it he liked it." She too was whispering so only Bulma could hear her.

Vegeta angled his head when he heard Pan giggle. "Open the damn door already!"

Pan huffed, and then pushed past him. She unlocked the door.

Just at the lot of them had piled in Gohan and Trunk's had emerged from their room.

The two were shirt less, with the button of their jeans undone. Gohan never had trouble drying his hair, as it generally picked a direction and stayed. Trunk's on the other hand was still towel drying his. A little lost in themselves, until Pan gave a fake cough.

They both looked towards Pan, which then led to the view of the small crowd of people. "Is this the 'We've Got' part you were trying to tell me about earlier?" It was whispered in Gohan's direction. "I suppose this looks a tad on the disturbing side."

Gohan sighed, and mouthed softly to him. "You wanted them to know…" He smiled, and took Trunk's into arms and kissed him softly on the lips, nothing leading to anywhere. Trunks a little shocked couldn't retaliate.

Bulma nudged Pan both of them having pleased smiles on their faces.

Chi Chi had a shocked look, but decided rather than to lash out, find another rout. "Shall we get some dinner in us before we starve."

Chi Chi took herself into the kitchen. Vegeta before he said anything followed suit, followed by Goten. Chi Chi, and Pan soon followed by Gohan and Trunk's.

* * *


End file.
